


A Happy Ending for One

by worldturtling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldturtling/pseuds/worldturtling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship had never been based much on discussion. Cas had never seen a problem with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ending for One

On the first day that Castiel tried to woo his crush Dean, he brought him a kitten.

Dean suffered from a fit of sneezing, watery eyes stung and throat closing up. He barely managed to say the word “allergy” before throwing Cas out.

  
On the second day, he brought a puppy. Dean was in his car. He drove off as soon as he looked at it. Later when Castiel was ordering his coffee, Dean at the register explained he hated the wet dog smell in his car and anywhere around his person.

On the third attempt, Castiel tried something more indirect. Dean noted he’d need to replace his living room light bulb tomorrow. Castiel knew Dean’s ladder was, at best, good for firewood next winter. While Dean was at work, he used the spare key he knew was hidden in the grill out back, got in through the back door, and used his own ladder and one of his spare light bulbs to do the job for Dean. Dean came home with a bag from home depot, gaping at the lit room.

“Dude are you kidding, those will cost me a fortune.” Castiel was dismayed when Dean took out his own ladder and replaced Castiel’s light bulb with an energy saving light bulb.

“What exactly are you trying to do, man?” Dean asked after stepping down from his rickety soon to be winter kindle.

“Was just trying to do you a favor,” Castiel said gruffly, hiding his embarrassment.

“No I mean, like where’d you get that dog from? Where did it go? And that thing that nearly suffocated me?”

Castiel flushed.

“Well, I assume after Victor moved out, you must be in need of some company-“

“I’m fine okay,” Dean snapped. “That was months ago. We’re still friends he just got transferred. I don’t need,” Castiel raised his chin defiantly and Dean waved his arm and turned away finally ,”your  _help_. Get out.”

-

A week passes and Dean’s brother of all people stops by Cas’ office.

“Can I help you, Sam?” Castiel asks, trying to remain impassive. If he just came over to yell on behalf of his brother, Castiel didn’t need to hear it.

Sam hung back around the door, shoulders hunched and hands in his pocket.

“Have you, uh, have you talked to Dean lately?”

Sam seemed to not be there on official or aggressive business. Castiel sighed and briefly responded.

“Not since last week.”

“Well, do you think maybe you could drop by tonight? Check on him?”

“Sam, I don’t understand. He’s your brother. If you’re worried, shouldn’t it be in your rights to see to his welfare?”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“He’s been avoiding me for the last month, and a few hours ago he kind of told me to fuck out of his personal business whatever that means.”

 “You believe he’s been acting strange the past two weeks?”

“Possibly more like last month?” Sam runs a hand through his hair. “I mean I know you’re busy with lecturing and stuff, but you guys have been close since college right?”

Dean had dated Rhonda, (transferred out),Jo (dropped out to go on tour) Anna (went to a different gradschool), and then much to Cas’ chagrin, their former criminal justice professor Victor while in college. Castiel had been first his TA then friend for the last six years. They had dated briefly, between Anna and Victor, but Castiel had been invited to lecture on his thesis at Yale for a year, parting ways with Dean amicably. They had corresponded through email every so often, but it wasn’t until Castiel had returned that he knew about Victor and Dean getting a place together while Dean simultaneously went to gradschool.

And now Castiel was a professor, Dean was getting his masters in engineering, and they hadn’t shared a bed in four years more or less.

“I will check on him tonight,” Castiel promised.

On the way to Dean’s home, Castiel stops by the burger shack and picks up a bag of two bacon burgers and fries. He only speeds a little to guarantee freshness.

When he arrives at the door, he’s assaulted by an aurora of smells. He knocks.

“Just a sec,” Dean yells, voice light and full of laughter. Castiel wonders at the sudden good mood, and how strange it sounded to him.

Dean opens the front door, awash in golden lights from the house. Music plays in the background, something low. The smells punch Castiel first, strong and spiced.  _Cajun_.

Dean’s face dropping from a grin is the next punch.

“Sam was worried about you, I thought we could talk,” He soldiers on, raising the bag of burgers. Dean’s face scrunches up trying to read the paper bag, before his eyes quickly dart behind him.

“Um, not right now Cas. I’m actually about to eat, but we can meet over coffee tomorrow of you want?”

Castiel nods, “right, of course,” he takes a step back off the porch.

He’s beginning to feel his sense of purpose sinking, cemented by the next sound.

“Dean? Who’s at the door?”

“Just a friend,” Dean calls back.

“Does he want to join us for dinner?” The southern accent sounds easy to Cas, casual and friendly. But all he can hear right now is  _us_.

Dean locks eyes with Castiel, face impassive.

“No, he’s just leaving.”

And again, Dean Winchester closes the door on him. 


End file.
